En annan syn av slaget
by SaviSwe
Summary: Hermione och Ron under slaget, känslor slår samman och tårar fälls.
1. Chapter 1

Kap1.

Det var helt tyst. Eller vad det? Inom honom kunde han inte höra något, det var som om hela världen bara försvann. Ingenting existerade längre. Dock visste han, att så fort verkligheten hann ikapp skulle oljudet vara öronbedövande. Vänner, familj, främlingar och bekantas skrik, fönster som går i krasch, väggar som faller samman. Långt inne visste han att den på något sätt fridfulla känslan han hade inom sig nu inte skulle hålla för alltid, den skulle försvinna när som helst.

Striderna höll på för fullt. Ron Weasley hade just lyckats komma undan ett flertal dödsätare och satt nu bakom ett hörn i väntan på en attack. När som helst skulle den komma, beredd med trollstaven var han redo att kasta nästa formel. Allting var så tyst, var han verkligen beredd på det som skulle hända nu? Visst var han redo fysiskt, men mentalt? Nej, det var bara en sak som flög runt i hand huvud. Var är mina vänner och familj?

Aldrig hade hon sprungit med sådan fart, slängt så många strålar av ljus bakom sig, haft så många tankar i huvudet. Vad är det som händer egentligen? Kommer jag överleva? Vad ska jag göra när allt det här är slut? Var är mina nära och kära? Vart hon än såg, såg hon elever. Elever som gick med henne genom dörrarna in till Stora salen för första gången, elever som hon visade runt hennes första år som prefekt. Överallt såg hon kända ansikten.

Hermione kände hur någon flåsade henne i ryggen och vände sig snabbt om och kastade en lamslagningsbesvärjelse. Dödsätaren flög bakåt och Hermione sprang vidare. Hur skulle det här sluta? Hade de chansen att vinna det här? Var det värt ett försök? Mitt i alla tankar tog någon tag i hennes handled och drog.


	2. Chapter 2

Kap2.

Hermiones hjärta dunkade hårdare än någonsin, inte bara hade hon sprungit och sprungit utan att stanna, hon hade nu också blivit nerdragen på marken. Hon var i chock tillstånd.  
>"Hermione… Hermione! HERMIONE!", en välbekant röst väckte henne ur tillståndet och fick henne att öppna ögonen och luta huvudet bakåt.<br>"Är du okej?" Hermione tittade djupt in i Rons oroande ögon och lugnade sig en aning när hon insåg att det var han som hade tagit tag i henne.  
>"Jodå… Jag är okej" svarade Hermione. De satt tysta en stund, hörde skriken. Hörde hur namn ropades, namn som de kände igen, namn som de aldrig hade hört förut. Hur länge ska det här hålla på?<br>"Vi kanske borde röra på oss", sa Ron och drog upp Hermione på fötterna igen. Försiktigt började de dra sig mot striderna.

I korridorerna såg de kroppar ligga överallt. Hermione kände hur hennes ögon började fyllas av tårar, men hon skulle inte gråta. Hon skulle inte bryta ihop förens allt var över. Så länge det fanns något att kämpa för skulle hon kämpa.


	3. Chapter 3

Kap3.

De började närma sig Stora salen där striderna var i fullgång. I en evighet, kändes det som, kämpade de. Duckade föra gröna och röda ljusblixtrar som flög emot dem, skickade sina egna åt alla möjliga håll. Någon gång trodde Ron att han hade träffat en av sina egna, lyckligtvis nog hade han fel. Det bara fortsatte och fortsatte, som om det aldrig tog slut, men då kom det. Ett skrik, högre än vad de någonsin hört. Ett skrik från någon de kände igen. Det hade hört rösten så många gånger förut, och sen kom nästa skrik. Ännu ett välkänt. Alla striderna upphörde. Ron och Hermione sprang allt de hade ut på gården där de såg Arthur stå och hålla i Ginny allt han kunde och McGonagall ligga på knä alldeles utmattad. Några meter därifrån såg de Hagrid komma gående med Harry i famnen, tillsammans med Voldemort och ett flertal dödsätare. Hermione skrek, tappade andan och föll ihop på stengolvet. Ron stod rakt upp och ner, hade inga ord, ingen känsel, ingenting. Nu fanns det inget mer. Han satte sig ner på golvet och tittade rakt fram. Han såg sin syster stå och skrika med tårarna sprutande ur ögonen, hans far använda alla sina krafter för att hålla Ginny kvar och samtidigt vara stark. Han såg hur den lärare som han ofta inte trodde hade någon medkänsla nu vara helt utmattad och ligga på knä på det kalla golvet, helt utan hopp. Han såg hur Hermione satt snett framför honom tårarna rinnande ner för kinderna, redo att ge upp.

Fler och fler kom ut på gården, fler och fler skrik hördes, fler och fler drog efter andan. Trollstavar tappades ner på stenbeläggningen, allas hopp var borta. Ron satt där, väntade, väntade på att dödsätarna nu skulle dra upp sina trollstavar och ta slut på alla deras fiender. Det var sista minuten nu, sen skulle ingen av dem leva längre. Det här var slutet. Men då, ett flämtande hördes. Och sen ett skrik: "VAR ÄR HAAAN!" Ron tittade upp, likaså gjorde Hermione, McGonagall, Ginny och alla de andra. För bara ett tag sen hade de sett hur Hagrid försiktigt lagt ner Harry på marken, medans han grät sina jättetårar. Nu, var Harry borta. Alla tittade omkring sig, hur kunde ingen ha sett vart han tog vägen.

Ron och Hermione satt på golvet, tittade på varandra. Hermione viskade: "Vart tog han vägen?" men orolig ton. Ron skakade på huvudet. Då kände de båda hur det var något som var precis bakom dem. Hermione vände sig snabbt om och hennes hår piskade Ron i ansiktet. Ingen där.


	4. Chapter 4

Kap4.

Hermione kände hur någon drog lite smått i hennes hår, hon kände igen känslan. Det här hade hänt en gång tidigare, för några år sen. Ron kände hur något blåst honom i nacken, han förstod ingenting. Vad var det som var bakom dem? Hermione lutade huvudet mot Rons axel och viskade så lågt att han knappt kunde höra vad hon sa: "Harry…" Ron tittade frågande på henne. Hermione gjorde en ytterst liten nickning bakåt. Det var då Ron förstod vad hon menade. Under deras tredje år på Hogwarts när han och Hermione hade stått vid Spökande stugan och Malfoy hade kommit med sina lakejer. Harry hade då tagit på sig sin osynlighetsmantel och skrämt livet ur både slytherinarna och honom själv. Men hur kunde han ha gömt manteln? Och var inte Harry död? Mitt uppe i sina tankar märkte han hur Hermione reste sig upp och drog tag i hans hand. Genom folkmassorna sprang de, knuffade sig för att komma förbi. Efter dem följde tusentals oförstående ansikten.

När de var helt ensamma tittade de sig omkring för att få en minsta skymt om var Harry kunde tagit vägen. Något lät en liten bit bort och Ron vände sig om och hoppade en meter bakåt då Harry drog av sig manteln bara några centimeter från Rons ansikte. Hermione sprang fram och slängde armarna runt honom. "Jag var så säker på att du var död" sa hon medan tårarna rann nerför hennes kinder. Ron stod rakt upp och ner, nog var han lycklig över att hans bästa vän lever, men inom honom fanns även en känsla av svek.


	5. Chapter 5

Kap5.

Hermione stod fortfarande med armarna om Harry och grät och sa om och om igen "Jag trodde du var död". Harry försökte då och då att få henne att släppa genom att klappa henne på ryggen och säga "Ja, men så är det inte, eller hur?" Ron stod bara och tittade på. Långt inombords visste Ron att Harry visste att Ron hellre ville att Hermione skulle hänga med armarna om honom än om Harry. Men den närmaste känslan inom Ron var nu att hans bästa vän svikit honom. Först drog han iväg helt själv ut i skogen utan att tala om vart han skulle, sen dör han, sen lever han igen och nu står han och kramas med Rons kärlek. Och fortfarande har han inte berättat något. Berättat om vad som hände efter att han försvunnit, hur han helt plötsligt bara kunde leva igen. Ron var besviken.

Hermione släppte greppet om Harry och torkade av ansiktet från de sista tårarna. Trots den besvikelse och irritation Ron hade mot Harry kunde han inte låta sin nyfikenhet försvinna. "Så… Vad är det som händer här?" sa han och stirrade på Harry. "Vad menar du? Det är världens strid, hela Hogwarts är förstört, vi har förlorat alldeles för många, Voldemort dödade mig och nu lever jag. Det är vad som händer." svarade Harry. "Och det är allt?" Ron var riktigt irriterad nu, han visste att striden höll på, han visste att skolan är helt förstörd och att många hade dött, och han visste att Harry dött och nu står här. Han ville veta hur allt hade gått till. "Ja, jag menar det var mer komplicerat än så, men som jag sa. Det är en strid på gång här och jag tycker inte riktigt det är tid för mig att stå och predika om hur allt gick till." Hermione stod mellan sina båda vänner, tittade från den ena till den andra. Hörde hur deras båda röster blev mer och mer irriterade. Snart skulle det bryta ut. "Jag förstår att vi inte har tid med det nu, men så här är det alltid! Du försvinner, vi vet inte vart du tar vägen, något händer, du berättar i korta drag, precis som du gjorde nu och säger sen att du kommer berätta allt senare. Kommer senare? Nej, aldrig!" Ron skrek nästan nu, han var så trött på att Harry alltid gömde allting från honom. "Det räcker nu! Inom kort kommer striderna vara igång igen, och inte nog med det…" sa Hermione och vände sig mot Harry, "… de kommer alla leta efter dig. Dödsätarna kommer inte längre bry sig om några andra, de kommer bara att vilja ha dig." Harry vände sig mot Hermione, "Jag vet, och det är därför jag inte vill ha någon av er i närheten." Ron tittade ner på golvet och försökte samla sina känslor, men när han hörde vad Harry sa kunde han inte hejda sig. "Ingen av oss i närheten? Om det nu är det du vill, varför har vi då alltid varit vid din sida i nu sju år? Om du inte vill ha oss i närheten, varför sa du inte det för sju år sen? Varför sparade du det till nu?" Hermione tittade upp på Ron, "Ron" sa hon med svag och chockad röst. Han tittade upp på henne och såg oron i hennes ögon. "Visst gör som du vill…", sa han till Harry utan att lämna hennes blick.

Striderna var nu i fullgång igen, dödsätare hördes skrika, "VAR ÄR HAN!". De tre kunde höra hur den ena rösten efter den andra frågade samma sak till deras vänner och ibland kom en och en annan "Crucio!" Harry tittade upp på sina vänner, Ron stod med blicken åter ner i golvet, Hermione tittande oroande mot korridorens slut. "Jag lovar, jag berättar allt när allt detta är slut." Sen sprang han iväg.


	6. Chapter 6

Kap6.

Tystnad.  
>"Jag vet att Harry sa åt oss att han skulle göra det här själv, men det måste finnas något vi kan göra." sa Hermione lite lågmält och tittade på Ron. För en gångs skull kände sig Ron inte ensam längre. Det var inte bara han som var trött på att Harry alltid skulle göra allting själv. Nu var det deras tur.<br>"Du har rätt… som vanligt…" sa han och smålog, Hermione skrattade till lite. Ron gick fram till henne, drog en slinga hår från hennes ansikte bakom örat och tog sedan hennes hand.  
>"Nu visar vi vad vi går för." De båda gick samma väg som Harry hade gått några få minuter tidigare. De var redo för strid.<p>

När de kommer in i Stora salen är allt i full gång igen. De ser inte Harry någonstans. Då, från ingenstans dyker Voldemort upp i mitten av salen. Han glor bort mot ingången där Ron och Hermione står. Ron vänder sig om, bara några få meter bakom dem står han, Harry. Folkmassan mellan Voldemort och Harry rör sig mot väggarna, som vattnet när Moses kom. De enda två som står kvar är Hermione och Ron. Harry ger Ron en stark blick, han förstår och tar tag i Hermiones hand och drar med henne till väggen.

"Är du redo nu, Mr Harry Potter." sa Voldemort. Harry sa ingenting, han fortsatte sina jämna steg. Voldemort hade även han börjat gå några steg. De stannar. Hermione griper ett hårt tag om Rons hand. Första ljusblixten kommer, och sen är det i full gång. Längst med väggarna står hundratals och bara tittar på. De vet, alla, att det inte är någon idé att ingripa, det kommer inte tillåtas. Harry lyckas få kontrollen, Voldemort kallar till sig två dödsätare som ställer sig snett bakom honom på varsin sida. Harry i sin tur, osäker, tittar bakåt på sina två närmaste vänner. Både Ron och Hermione var redo att hoppa in. Harry nickade. Nu stod de där, snett bakom Harry, på varsin sida. Tre mot tre. Det var nu det skulle börja, på riktigt.


	7. Chapter 7

Kap7.

Nu var det återigen så där tyst, spänt. Som om ingen ville börja, man bara väntade på att den andra parten skulle ta första steget. För Harry, Ron och Hermione tog den andra parten första steget. En av Voldemorts dödsätare slängde en grön ljusblixt rakt mot Hermione. Med nöd och näppe lyckades hon väja undan. Ron svarade genom att kasta en röd blixt tillbaka, och så var striderna igång. Hade det varit en vanlig liten duell, där inga dödliga besvärjelser hade kastats hade de mot väggarna stått och skrikit och hejat på sin favorit. Det enda som hördes nu var ljudet av trollstavar som skickade iväg olika färger. Hermione fick in en fullträff på en av dödsätarna som slungades bakåt in i väggen och förblev liggande.  
>"Nej men, nu är det inte längre rättvist… Vad ska vi göra åt det…?" sa Voldemort slugt medan han skickade iväg en besvärjelse mot Ron som slungade honom bakåt mot stengolvet. Harry och Hermione tittade oroligt bakåt och var redo att springa fram för att se att allt var bra när den starkaste gröna blixt de någonsin sett flög rakt över deras huvuden. De båda vände sig om, och striderna var igång återigen.<p>

Lite då och då tittade Hermione bakom axeln för att se om Ron hade rört sig. Den fjärde gången hon vände sig om såg hon hur han moloket drog sig tillbaka mot väggen där Bill hjälpte honom. Återigen, Harry fick in en träff på den andra dödsätaren. Voldemort började bli irriterad, utan någon kommentar denna gång kastade han en röd blixt rakt mot Hermione som flög ut ur salen och landade medvetslös mot golvet. Harry såg återigen bakåt för att se sin andra bästa vän ligga skadad på det kalla, hårda golvet.  
>"Helt ensam nu igen, Harry Potter." sa Voldemort och närmade sig. Samtidigt hade Ron brutit sig loss från Bills genomsökning om hur han mådde och dragit sig bort mot Hermione.<p>

Han försökte och försökte att väcka henne men utan resultat. Ron hade börjat ge upp hoppet när han kände hur kroppen han hade i sin famn började röra sig. Med tårar i ögonen tittade han ner och fann Hermiones ögon som försökte öppna upp sig.  
>"Ta det bara lugnt, det finns inget vi kan göra nu." sa Ron och drog handen över hennes hår.<p>

Ett ljud, högre än något som någonsin hörts i Hogwarts. Öronbedövande.


	8. Chapter 8

Kap8.

Ron och Hermione flyttade blickarna från varandra till Stora salen. Ljusa blixtrar fyllde salen och i mitten stod Harry och Voldemort. Trollstavarna riktade mot varandra med rött och grönt ljus sprutande från stavarna. De både strålarna möttes på mitten, därifrån kom de stora blixtrarna.

Det såg ut som om det skulle sluta jämt, ingen skulle kunna vinna denna fajt. Då, helt utan förvarning tappade Voldemort kontrollen över sin stav och Harry fick övertaget. Ron hade lyckats få upp Hermione på fötter och de rörde sig sakta mot resten. De ställde sig vid resten av Weasley familjen och stirrade med stora ögon mot det som hände i mitten.

Voldemort slängdes bakåt, och stannade där. Tystnad. Genom alla år de spenderat på Hogwarts hade det aldrig varit så tyst. Ingen rörde sig. Mitt i tystnaden släpptes ett metallföremål i golvet. Allas blickar vändes mot ingången där Neville stod. Vid hans fötter låg Nagimi och Gryffindors svärd.  
>Harry tittade framåt igen. Sen satte han sig ner på golvet, helt utmattad. Fortfarande var det ingens om vågade flytta sig. Harry reste sig igen. Vände sig mot den plats där hans närmaste vänner fanns.<p>

"Det är över." Återigen, tyst. Tystnaden bröts då Hermione sprang fram, kastade armarna om Harry. Strax där på sprang Ginny fram med. De tre stod och kramade om varandra, fler och fler anslöt sig till kramkalaset. Hermione tittade upp, runt om kring sig med en sökande blick. Vart var Ron? Han hade varit alldeles intill henne för bara några minuter sen. Hon vände blicken mot Harry igen som stod och kramade om Ginny ordentligt. Hon vände sig om och tog sig ut genom folkmassan. När hon stod helt ensam vände hon sig återigen om. Såg på den hjord av häxor och trollkarlar som stöttade upp varandra. Men hon brydde sig inte om vem som kramade om vem, hon letade bara efter en person. En person hon inte hittade.


	9. Chapter 9

Kap9.

Ron vandrade genom de förstörda korridorerna. De korridorer som han så väl kommer ihåg från hand alldra första år på Hogwarts. Hur han ständigt oroade sig för att svänga av fel och virra bort sig. De korridorer som han fem år senare hade stått i och skrattat åt de yngre eleverna som kände samma sak han hade gjort. Med långsamma steg tittade han omkring sig. Såg fönster han för år sen tittat ut genom, dörrar han gått igenom, mindre korridorer han gömt sig i, överallt, gamla minnen.

När han kom fram till en korsning av korridorer tog han vänster. I slutet av korridoren fanns en liten trapp där han hade utsikt ut över sjön. Han satte sig, blundade och lämnade det som nyss hade hänt bakom sig.

Det var dags. Nu var det äntligen hans tur. I flera år har han bara följt med, sett och sen gått. Vad tjänade det till? Men nu var det verkligen hans tur. Det var dags för Ron att göra det som han har sett sina äldre bröder göra i flera år nu: Gå in genom de gigantiska portarna till King's Cross. Gå på perrong 9/10 och sen, bara så där, stanna framför en av de stora pelarna och gå rakt igenom den tjocka tegelväggen till perrong 9¾. Det var hans tur att åka till Hogwarts. Men vad nu? När Percey, Fred och George hade gått igenom och det var Rons tur kom det någon annan och bröt in. En smal svarthårig kille med stora glasögonen, vem var det här? Bara bryta in när det var Rons tur.

På tåget var det inte många platser lediga. Tillslut hittade han dock en kupé som nästan var tom. Det var den svarthårige killen som satt där. Funderare, ska jag… ska jag inte? Jo. En helt ny vänskap började, en vänskap som inleddes med en chock och sen en massa godsaker. En flickas ansikte härnäst. De vackraste ögonen han någonsin sätt. Tittade rakt på honom… som om han var hel dum.


	10. Chapter 10

Kap10.

En fjäder som ligger platt på en träbänk. Rons trollstav som är strax ovanför. Varför vill den inte lyfta? Någon mumlar något åt honom, han snäser tillbaka och efter någon sekund flyger fjädern uppåt.  
>Fyllt med gröna växter, gigantiska. Han sitter fast. En stark ljusstråle och han är fri.<p>

Ett kärt återseende, en klang av glas som skålas och sen en stark spykänsla. Sjukhusflygeln, på en säng ligger en av hans bästa vänner. Helt stilla, stilla som sten. Helt förstelnad. Stora salen är fylld av elever och lärare. En pojke mittemot säger något, Ron vänder sin blick mot ingången. Där står hon. Helt rörlig, återigen. Ännu ett återseende.

Sen, en massa bilder. Lyckliga, sorgliga. En massa minnen. Stora leenden från sina bästa vänner, familj. En välbekant röst.

Hermione sprang ut från Stora salens höga portar. Tittade sig omkring. Höger, vänster, rakt fram, vände sig om en, två, tre, fyra gånger. Och sen en femte. Ingen syn av någon. I ren chansning gick hon åt ena hållet. Snabbare och snabbare steg.

På sidorna om henne såg hon fönster och tittat ut igenom med sina bästa vänner. Minnena om hur hon och alla hennes vänner hade stått och trängts i det där lilla fönstret för tre år sedan när Beauxbatons och Durmstrang anlände till Hogwarts. Hon saktade ner farten när hon gick igenom de nu förstörde korridorerna, alla dessa minnen hon hade. Där hade hon, Ron och Harry sprungit in i Snape när de egentligen inte borde vara där, och där borta hade… Hon ökade på stegen igen. Alla dessa minnen hon hade, det var två personer som alltid var med henne. En hon brydde sig särkilt mycket om, och han var borta. Nu sprang hon nästan fram. Här delades korridorerna, utan att tänka sprang hon vidare.


	11. Chapter 11

Kap11.

Hermione vek av vid hörnet, där stannad hon. Aldrig hade hon åskådat de hon nu såg. Aldrig hade hon känt sig så osäker på vad hon skulle göra och säga som nu. Aldrig trodde hon att hon skulle hamna i en sådan situation där hon inte visste någonting.

Längst bort i korridoren, på en liten trapp, satt han. Vänd mot fönstret som vätte ut mot sjön. Med jämna mellanrum kunde hon höra snyftningarna och då och då drogs högra handen upp mot ansiktet och torkad bort en tår eller två. Hermiones ögon började fyllas med tårar. Hon hade känt Ron i sju år nu, de var bästa vänner. De visste allt om varandra, trots det… hade hon aldrig sett honom så här. Så nedstämd, så utmattad, så tom på hopp.

Hermione tog några steg närmare, försiktigt och långsamt. Innan hon gick fram hela vägen ville hon se hans reaktion, om han ens nu skulle märka att någon närmade sig honom. Halvvägs genom korridoren hade Ron fortfarande inte märkt något. Han satt precis som han gjorde innan, han hade inte tittat bakåt eller ändrar position. Hermione gick i vanlig takt, dock fortfarande med försiktiga fotsteg. Bara någon meter ifrån stannade hon. Hon tittade från baksidan av Rons huvud ut mot sjön och sen tillbaka.  
>"Ron?"<p>

Han hörde rösten, det gjorde han, men han kunde inte titta på henne. Han ville inte se den besvikna blick han väntade sig. Han hörde rösten igen, återigen säga bara hans namn. Som när deluminatorn hade pratat med honom i julas. Skillnaden nu var att rösten lät orolig. Riktigt orolig.

Hermione började bli orolig nu. Två gånger hade hon försökt kontakta honom och hon var inte alls långt ifrån. Hon visste väl att om någon är i någon form av trans kan det vara farligt att väcka dem på fel sätt. Ett försök till var det dock värt innan drastiska åtgärder skulle tas till.  
>"Ron?" Något högre den här gången, men med ännu mer oro. Ett tårfyllt ansikte med söndersprängda ögon vände sig mot henne. Tittade på henne med sorgsna ögon. Tårarna rann ner för kinderna på honom. Rakt in i hennes ögon tittade han. Aldrig hade Hermione sett någon sådan stor smärta. Hon kunde inget annat än att bara stå kvar. Hennes ögon fylldes än en gång med tårar som nu började, sakta, rinna ner för hennes kinder.<br>En minut. Inget sagt. Inget alls. Helt tyst. Ron vände sig tillbaka mot fönstret. Något stack till inom Hermione, som om någon hade stuckit henne med en kniv genom hjärtat.


	12. Chapter 12

Kap12.  
>Vad hade hon gjort? Vad hade hon gjort som hade krossat honom så totalt? Hon tänkte tillbaka, tillbaka genom hela dagen, dygnet, veckan, månaden… Men inget. Inget som hon visste han hade lagt bakom sig. Hade hon gjort något, som hon var säker på att hon hade, så hade hon gjort det idag.<br>"Vad jag än har gjort…" viskade Hermione fram. Men innan hon han fortsätta vände sig Ron om igen. Mötte återigen hennes blick och skakade sedan på huvudet. Ur den utmattade rösten kom den mening Hermione hoppades på att höra: "Du, har inte gjort något."  
>Var meningen så efterlängtad, när hon nu visste att hon själv inte hade gjort något, vad var det då?<br>Hermione nickade till svar och ställde den så simpla frågan: "Kan du då snälla säga vad det är?" Återigen tittade Ron bort mot fönstret. "Det är över nu… Jag fick min chans, och sumpade det totalt." Hermione tittade oförståeligt på honom.

Ron kände hur Hermione inte förstod ett ord av vad han just sagt, ingen vidare chock eftersom han själv aldrig hade förstått det om han inte visste vad det var han tänkte. Skulle han nu ta chansen och berätta exakt hur han kände, och då få se om det han hoppades på var sant, att Hermione alltid skulle vara vid hans sida. Utan att vända sig om fortsatte han:  
>"Jag har fem bröder, eller… jag antar att det nu är fyra." När han sa det kände han sig helt tom. Det var inte förens nu han hade tänkt på det, de sju Weasley syskonen var nu bara sex. För att inte bryta ut i krokodiltårar fortsatte han: "Bill har alltid kunnat göra vad han ville, och vad han än gjorde så blev mina föräldrar stolta. Han gjorde det inte direkt lätt för oss andra, satte ribban högt genom att både bli prefekt och ordningsman. Förutom det så fick hade alltid bra betyg och lyckades alltid med allt. Sen gick han och fick jobb på Gringotts. Likadant har Charlie alltid lyckats. Även han gick och blev prefekt och även quidditch kapten. Och givetvis, efter att ha gått ut Hogwarts fick han åka och jobba med drakar."<br>Hermione började få en känsla av vart han skulle komma med det hela, men stod kvar och lyssnade.  
>"Ska jag ens börja prata om Percy? Försteprefekt, höga betyg och sen in på ministeriet, just pappas dröm." Ron tog ett djupt andetag. Han kunde inte börja prata igen, det var något som stod emot i halsen. Hermione märkte desamma, hon satte sig tätt intill honom och la sedan huvudet mot hans axel. När Ron åter hade fått rösten och samlat sig fortsatte han."Och Fred… och George. Trots att de alltid hade något i kikaren, alltid gick mina föräldrar, eller framförallt mamma på nerverna, så var de ändå familjens favoriter. Ingen kunde ha en sur min i deras sällskap, de blev snabbt populära på Hogwarts, trots att de blev iväg skickade till McGonagall flera gånger om dagen lyckades de alltid få bra betyg de med. Det kämpade alltid till det yttersta, George förlorade hela örat och Fred…" Ron blev tyst igen, nej, han kunde inte tänkta på Fred, det gick inte.<br>"Jag vet…" sa Hermione och tog Rons hand. Ron fortsatte, men gråten i halsen."Och så Ginny, yngst och ända dottern, självklart är även allt de hon gör perfekt. Du vet vad jag menar…" sa han och tittade upp på Hermione som hade lyft sitt huvud från hans axel. "Till och med Harry är mer uppskattad än vad jag är, i min egen familj, av mina egna föräldrar." Hermione skakade på huvudet. Hon la armarna runt honom och lutade återigen huvudet mot hans axel.  
>"Liksom det finns saker hos dina syskon som Molly och Arthur uppskattar finns det minst lika många hos dig."<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Kap13.  
>Han fnyste till.<br>"Okej, så du kanske inte var den första i familjen att bli prefekt, eller gå med i quidditch laget, men så? Det finns så mycket annat du har gjort för så många andra, som ingen av dina syskon ens har varit i närheten av att göra." sa Hermione, blandat med den omtänksamma och tröstande rösten fanns nu en något strängare ton.  
>"Som vad?" muttrade Ron.<br>"Vad jag vet så har ingen i din familj blivit tilldelade 50 poäng efter att ha spelat ett parti schack, eller ens fått höra från Dumbledore själv att det var det bästa partiet Hogwarts någonsin sett. Det är ingen i din familj som har försvarat sina vänner, trots vetskapen om att den egna trollstaven inte riktigt är helt hel…" Ron fick upp bilder medan hon pratade, och lika så fick Hermione. De satt båda två med bilden av den sista middagen deras första år när de hade blivit tilldelade 50 poäng vardera samt även bilden av hur Ron i sitt försök att förhäxa Malfoy hade förhäxat sig själv efter att han hade kallat Hermione för smutsskalle. Hermione fortsatte:  
>"Tänk bara på vad du har gjort under det senaste halvåret. Vad mycket vi har varit med om, och ändå sitter vi här nu."<br>"Ja, vad har jag gjort…" sa Ron. "Jag lämnade min familj och hörde inte av dem på ett halvt år, jag betedde mig förskräckligt mot mina två bästa vänner, och lämnade dem sedan enbart för att… ja, för vadå?"  
>"Det var medaljongen som pratade. Vi hade inte klarat det utan dig…" hon blev tyst. Ron tittade på henne, trots att han kanske inte helt ville säga det själv så hade hennes ord gjort det hela bättre. Inom sinom tid skulle han berätta, men inte nu. Tårar började rinna från hennes ögon.<br>"Du anar inte hur jag fick upp allt hopp när jag såg dig i trappen i Malfoy Mansion. Jag trodde inte jag skulle få se er, någon av er, någonsin igen… Du har offrat så mycket för så många, visst, hela din familj var med och kämpade här. Men vem av er har dragit den tyngsta lasten?" Ron insåg nu. Fortfarande ville han inte riktigt erkänna något, men han visste. Att nej, han var inte som resten av syskonen Weasley. Men vem var den andra lik? De hade alla olika ambitioner och olika kunskaper. Att han nu lyckades vara den som hade fått de bästa vännerna någon kunde önska om, och att han hade blivit självaste Harry Potters… Där kom den tanken igen. Hur det än var, så skulle Harry alltid vara en favorit i familjen. Hur gick det till? Det var Ron som från början hade föreslagit att Harry skulle kommit till dem den där sommaren för sex år sen. Hermione såg tydligt att något var fel och fortsatte:  
>"Och hur kan du ens tro att din familj skulle välja Harry framför dig. Föresten, vad är skillnaden mellan er båda? Att Harry var känd mer eller mindre så länge han levt? Det finns bara en av varje, och vi kan inte vara desamma, hur skulle världen då se ut?" Hermione ställde sig upp. Precis framför honom, tog sedan tag i hand händer och drog upp honom på fötter. När de båda stod upp la hon armarna runt honom. Han kunde inget annat göra än desamma och de stod där. Kramades, hårdare och hårdare. Tårarna rann på dem bägge två. Det var så här det var, det var så här det skulle bli. Mitt i allt blev de avbrutna av en skrikande, oroande röst.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Kap14.

Himlen hade börjat spricka upp. Snart var alla de mörka molnen borta. En röd-orange sol sänkte sig ner, strålarna från den starkt lysande solnedgången lös in på de två. Det var… på något sätt, lugnt. Men någon skrek:  
>"RON!" Molly och Arthur Weasley stannade i korridorernas korsning. Hermione släppte taget om Ron och tog ett steg bakåt. Hon tittade upp på honom:<br>"Skulle de vara här, letandes efter dig, om de inte brydde sig?" viskade hon. Ron sa ingenting, vad skulle han säga? Här hade han stått, blottat hela den oroliga delen av sitt hjärta och fått ett sådant stöd, ett stöd han aldrig hade kunnat föreställa sig. Och nu stod han här, hans föräldrar hade verkligen kommit och letat efter honom, och nu var de här.  
>Molly skyndade sig fram mot sin son och kramade om honom, kort därefter kom Arthur och gjorde detsamma.<br>Vad skulle hon göra? Här stod hon, kände sig som luft. Hon såg på hur föräldrar återfann sin son, om ändå hon kunde återfinna sina föräldrar. Men skulle detta någonsin hända? Skulle det ens vara värt ett försök? Mitt i sina egna tankar och helt borta från omvärlden tog någon tag i hennes hand. De gick. Fortfarande i sina egna tankar, på avstånd hördes mummel från röster. Men ingen av det var något hon kunde uppfatta. Hon följde bara efter den hand som höll hennes och visade vägen.  
>Mumlet blev högre och Hermione vaknade upp från sina tankar när någon kastade sig runt hennes hals.<br>"Vart har ni varit?" Harry hade slängt sin runt både Ron och Hermione. De båda skakade bara på huvudet och de gick tillsammans alla tre ut genom de stora portarna in till stora salen som de just hade kommit in igenom. De gick ut från slottet. Harry snabbade på sina steg och vände sig sedan snabbt om. Både Ron och Hermione krockade nästan in i honom. De ställde sig bredvid honom, alla tre stod med blickarna mot det slott, den skola, som de hade så många minnen ifrån, bra som dåliga. Så mycket som hade hänt under dessa sju år, det var ofattbart.  
>"Kan ni förstå vad vi har gjort med det här stället?" sa Harry, och gav ifrån sig ett svagt skratt. De log, alla tre. Hermione var den första att börja skratta på riktigt. Sedan Ron och sist Harry. De kunde knappt stå på sina egna ben. Och varför skrattade de? Flera av deras vänner hade blivit dödade. Och allt hade förstörts.<br>Deras lyckliga stund med de härliga skratten avbröts av ett chockat ljud från Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

Kap15.

"Vad är det?" frågade Ron, orolig och nervös. Både han och Harry stod och tittade oroligt och undrande på Hermione som såg skräckslagen ut. De tittade omkring, men såg inget som skulle kunnat ge henne den chocken.  
>"Våra… betyg…" fick hon fram. Harry och Ron brast ut i ett skratt. Ron la armen runt Hermione och kramade om henne.<br>"Jag tror knappast det är något vi behöver oroa oss för." sa han och försökte dölja skrattet.  
>"Han har så rätt. Jag menar, vi överlevde i flera månader… vilket, bara det, skulle ge oss högst betyg i allt. Inte råga på det så vann vi faktiskt ett krig här, jag menar. Högsta betyg i försvar mot svarkonster borde ju vara självklart."<br>"Kanske det…" sa Hermione. Inte helt övertygad.  
>"Kom igen, vi går tillbaka till slottet." sa Harry och började gå.<br>"Vilket slott?" skrattade Ron fram och de gick sen alla tre tillbaka, skrattandes.

När de kom in i stora salen ytterligare en gång rusade McGonagall fram mot dem. Innan hon hann säga ett ord sa Ron:  
>"Jo, du… professorn. Betyg? Jag menar, får vi några eller är det något vi glömmer bort helt och hållet." han log men det leendet försvann då Hermiones hård armbåge stötte honom i sidan. "Aj" sa han lågt men blev snabbt tyst som en mus då han mötte Hermiones hårda blick. McGonagall såg frågande på dem, men log strax därefter det bredaste leende någon, någonsin sätt.<br>"Sjundeklassare hitåt!" ropade hon. Och alla deras klasskamrater samlades runt dem. "Det må vara ett år som inte varit det bästa. Många hemska saker har hänt, men…" hon stannade upp. "… vi kan inte glömma var ni har gjort de senaste timmarna." hon kallade till sig de andra lärarna. "Därför, skulle jag vilja ge er alla, högsta betyg i alla ämnen. Håller ni inte med mig?" hon vände sig mot resten av lärarkoden som, med viss chock nickade. Inte helt säkra på vad de hade hört tittade de på varandra. Tystnaden bröts av Seamus:  
>"Så vänta. Vi får alla… högsta betyg? Oavsett vad vi har gjort tidigare under året?"<br>"Det är så rätt det kan bli mr Finnigan." svarade professor McGonagall och vände sig sedan om och gick.  
>"Högsta betyg!" ropen kom från alla möjliga håll. Gryffindorare, Hufflepuffare, Ravenclaware, till och med Slytherinarna firade med de andra sjundeårseleverna. Det här var slutet. Deras år på Hogwarts var officiellt slut. <p>


End file.
